


Campus Piece

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "I had fun," she whispered."So did I." He placed a hand casually on one side of her and she looked up shyly, expecting his kiss. Zoro was almost a couple inches shy of being six foot and she was only five foot four, so he had to bend to meet her lips. He turned his head slightly to one side and kissed her softly, not pushing himself on her or anything. Halfway through the kiss she opened her eyes to see him calmly gazing at her and she blushed harder than she ever had before....





	1. The First Date

The sprawling brick campus was huge. Separate buildings sat by themselves on corners of the road while landscaped gardens surrounded it, kept in part by the agricultural students and part by the groundskeepers. A bright green motorcycle with black detailing shot by at daring speed, straight down the road and headed for the college. Several older men and ladies were chatting out in the parking lot, headed for their cars or walking back to their dorms, hands filled with books and papers. The bike pulled up, the driver stopping smartly by the concrete steps leading to the inner circle of the campus.

"Hey, asshole!" A slender young man in black slacks and a button-down shirt was hanging half out of one of the doors. He yelled at the driver, waving a hand cheerfully, then bent back inside for a bit. There was lipstick on his cheek when he ran up to the bigger man on the bike. He flicked his gold hair back as the wind threatened to blow it away from the side of his cheek it always covered.

"When're you gonna grow up, pervert?" The driver grunted roughly. He had on a soft black leather jacket and he was wearing jeans that were noticeably faded on the knees. He placed a booted foot more firmly on the ground and revved the cycle irritably. One hand removed his partial helmet, revealing short, spiky green hair with sideburns that grew past his ears. Three long gold earrings tinkled musically from his left ear. He snorted at the blond. "Fuck, Sanji - you've got a girlfriend."

"I just love them all," Sanji grinned evilly, bright yellow hair and suavely dressed attire earning him some looks from three ladies walking past. He blew a kiss at them and they giggled. "Just because you don't have one doesn't mean you have to be jealous. Seaweed head."

"Whatever."

"Haven't you been farming that sweet little pop chick, anyway?" Sanji snickered at the big man's sudden discomfiture. "Ha, Zoro's got a crush..."

"'Farming' her?" Zoro choked. His heavy-soled boots came down on either side of the bike and it jerked up short. "You idiot! What the hell, I'm not like you!"

"Neh." The wind ruffled Sanji's blond hair as he waved a hand negligently about. "I've seen you with her all the time. Why don't you ask her out?"

"I did!" The heavy shoulders slumped when he realized he'd let that slip. "Crap."

"Great! When? I have a date with Honey tonight. Is it tonight? We can go out together." Zoro slapped a palm across his face, groaning.

"Yeah. Yeah," he muttered. "The girls know each other," he added. "Cat has Figural Drawing with her in the mornings."

"They do?" Sanji squirmed around happily. "That's fantastic!" He paused, his visible eye growing wide. "...isn't that the one where they draw nude men?"

"Knock it off," Zoro warned. His face had begun to burn. "8 o'clock at the karaoke bar on the corner." He stepped up off the pavement and kicked the motorcycle in gear. "Don't be late! Ass!"

"Fuck you, moron," Sanji yelled back by way of goodbye. Zoro snorted and drove to his small apartment, thinking about the girl he was going to see that night. Some hours later he was getting ready for their date, showering and trying to decide what he would wear. He was nervous. What had Sanji called her? 'Sweet little pop chick'? Shit - that was probably right. He scrubbed at his hair with unnecessary force, lathering it until suds dripped down the bridge of his nose. Rinsing off he decided that he couldn't let that bother him; the hell with it. He'd wear what he liked. Cat was an art major; she sang and was taking a lot of drawing and painting classes. He'd first seen her during one of the free musicals the arts center put on once in awhile.

"Crap," he hissed, digging blindly for the soap and missing it. He wiped a hand across his eyes and began lathering his body. He had no fears of his form displeasing her. In fact he'd never thought about it. Zoro was a bodybuilder and his strong, heavily-muscled body was one that few would challenge in any way. He'd never had a problem with guys trying to bully him or mess around too much. He just had this issue about girls. When he'd started talking with her he'd been almost tongue-tied. But it turned out they liked a lot of the same things. Sanji's girl - what the hell, the pink-haired little thing -- she noticed what was going on and started to tell him things about Cat. That she wasn't seeing anyone, that guys had been asking her out but she kept turning them down for some weird reason.

"Damn women," he muttered. Most were busybodies. Sanji's wasn't that bad but she'd been at him constantly to ask her friend out, that she thought she liked him and all that bullshit. What she didn't understand was that Zoro hadn't been on enough dates to know what to do. The big man stepped out of the shower, water dripping down the ripples in his torso. He absently began drying himself off, walked over to the mirror and peered at his jawline. No stubble, good. Grunting to himself, he pulled out a bottle of rarely-used cologne and stared at it for a moment. He slapped a little on, shrugging, then dressed quickly, glancing down at his watch. Fuck. It was almost time. He was bounding down the steps of his apartment a few minutes later, keys in his teeth while he ran his hands through his damp hair. His bike started up fine and despite his worries he was on time when he reached her place. He didn't even have to go up to the door because as he drove up he saw her running down one of the concrete sidewalks between the complex doors. He swallowed, gulping hard.

"Hey, Cat," he grinned, glad that his helmet covered his ferocious blush.

"Zoro! You're the only one that calls me that, you big oaf." She stared at the bike. She hadn't ridden with him before so she had no clue how she was going to fit. Her purple hair had two thin side locks that she had caught up today in colorful barrettes that had felt cat's ears sewn on them. "Everyone else calls me Elly."

"I like my name better." He pointed at her barrettes. "You're always wearing cat things." She laughed and he offered her his hand, tugging her gently up behind him on the bike. "Hafta get on behind me...and here." He reached down at his side and handed her a spare helmet.

"Ohhh."

"Do you have a jacket?" He took his off when she shook her head. "Wear mine," he said. "It'll get cold once we get going." Elly pulled the jacket on over her tank and jeans. It dwarfed her and was oddly becoming, especially when she put the helmet on and adjusted the straps under her chin. Zoro had to shift a little on the seat as he twisted to look, hoping he wouldn't have to hide an erection the entire length of their date. She wrapped her arms around him and he sighed very lightly.

"Okay, I think!"

"Hang on tight," he warned her before he kicked off. The feeling of inertia caused her to grip him even harder and he grinned, hoping she'd like it. It didn't take long to reach their destination and he knew she had loved the ride as they pulled up to the bar. Elly was laughing in sheer delight, her cheeks rosy red from the wind and a pretty contrast to her fair skin. She handed him her helmet and he stowed them away.

"I almost feel sorry for Honey! She's never done that before. Oh my god, Zoro, that was fun!" She caught him in an expressive hug. The big man's eyes widened and he blushed harder, his grin widening.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it." A few girls had about slapped him when he'd tried to take them anywhere. They didn't want to screw up their hair, they hated the helmet, they were afraid he would crash them... it was always something. He spotted Sanji's blue two-door out of the corner of his eye and winced. Oh yeah, he was going to show up. Elly was giggling and flinging her arms around her friend's neck by the time he turned around, genuinely thrilled.

"I thought you were too tired!"

"I had to get a few more rooms done than usual," Honey replied, tucking back her long pink hair. She frowned cutely. "Those people at the hotel are slobs! I just hope I don't have to do it much longer."

"You won't have to do it forever," Elly sympathized. She got no farther because Sanji had stepped out of the shadows and was fawning over her.

"Two beautiful ladies together like this," he sighed. "I'm so lucky tha - ow!" He rubbed the back of his neck where Zoro had smacked him. "Hey, moron, what're you doing?"

"That's my girl," Zoro grumbled. "You have your own."

"That's right, Sanji," Honey crooned. She was used to her boyfriend and could play the man like a fine-tuned instrument. As cliche as that sounded, it was true with Sanji, who needed constant reminding but always bounced back to Honey in the end. The slender young man immediately slid an arm around her waist, face burning.

"That's right, love," he purred. "And you look ravishing tonight." She winked at her friend, who blushed when Zoro also placed an arm about her - well above her waist, though. The muscled arm crept around her shoulders, holding her very loosely.

"Let's go in," Elly suggested. They waved to a few people they knew from random classes but didn't stop to talk. Sanji sat them all in a darker corner of the smoky room.

"It's more private here," he suggested slyly, popping a pack of cigarettes out and lighting one. He slid into the booth and hugged his girl tightly to his side. Zoro gave him a withering look. Elly was headed off to the stage already, excited as an actual singer gets when they can play around with no one recording them.

"Damn it, pervert, this is our first date, don't push me!"

"You've know each other for ages," Sanji said, rolling his visible eye. Smoke curled lazily from the tip of his cigarette. He raised it to his mouth and dragged deeply, blowing out a thin line. "I don't think you can make a mistake." Zoro growled under his breath and stalked off to the bar to get a drink. He could only have one since he was driving later, he was careful like that even though he had excellent tolerance. He'd planned on having it later in the night but he needed it now so he got two mugs of cold ale and sat back down with them.

"Is she gonna sing already?" Honey was twirling her bright pink hair around one finger, eyes wide.

"There she goes," Sanji said gleefully. He darted in for a quick kiss on his girl's neck, causing the girl to squeal softly. 

"What!" Zoro's breath caught. He had been raising the mug to his lips but he froze halfway, eyes darting to the mic at the girl that was singing. Elly's eyes were sparkling with mischief as she sang. She was partway through the song when she pointed and he twitched when the rest of the place broke up into hoots and whistles. Her little finger was leveled directly at him and it might as well have been placed right on his heart.

Sanji nudged his date under the table. Honey whapped him on the arm but then blinked, smiling slowly when she saw the big man so entranced. She leaned over and whispered into Sanji's ear. Sanji snickered under his breath, covering his mouth with one hand. When Elly sat back down Zoro stretched his arm out and pulled her so that she rested snugly against his side. She uttered a nervous titter but looked pleased when he placed a hesitant arm about her shoulders.

"I want to do it next!" Honey was cheering with delight. Zoro propped one leg up on a piece of wood under the table and turned to his date.

"Yes?" She was so close he could smell her faint perfume. It was a light, flowery scent that seemed drowsy for some reason. 

"Uh..." She couldn't be any closer to him unless he placed her on his lap, in fact. Zoro tried to still his breathing. Suddenly he couldn't get enough air. "You singing was great." He mentally slapped himself. Nice compliment, dumbass. Amazingly, she seemed speechless and when he looked she was blushing harder than he was, her face lowered. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it, dumbfounded at her shimmering gaze. Those dark violet eyes looked almost starry.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Hey, and you got me a drink." She took one of the mugs and swallowed a few mouthfuls. "I won't be able to do that again for awhile unless you want to hear me burp into the mic." Everyone laughed at the image.

They joked, the had fun. They even ate a little although it was later on in the night, snacking on some fried wontons and a small plate of spicy shrimp rolls because Elly had declared they were "her ultimate favorite". True to his standards, Zoro hadn't had another drink of alcohol. He'd protested when Sanji started buying drinks but Sanji declared that he could buy the food, so it would be even. The big man wasn't so sure of that but as the night wore on he realized what the sneaky bastard had done. Zoro hadn't had anything to drink but his date had ...and lots of it. She held herself well until they began chatting about scars and old childhood accidents. Honey once again poked Sanji under the table and the blond man smiled evilly.

"What're you up to..."

"Zoro has a great big scar on his stomach." It was spoken innocently enough but Zoro yelped when a small hand tugged up the hem of his shirt and slid up his chest. His eyes bulged and he completely forgot about the conniving little ass while Elly's fingers sought the long, deep scar running up his stomach to his shoulder. His abdomen muscles jerked and quivered from the delicate petting.

"Crap!" He gasped. "Holy shit, woman, wait..!" He placed a hand on hers through the fabric. "I'll show it to you later," he promised, not thinking of the implications of his innocent statement. As soon as he had uttered this Honey clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes twinkling mischievously. Sanji stubbed his current cigarette out in an ashtray and whistled sexily. The look Zoro gave him was so hard he almost feel the man's hands around his throat. But he only chuckled.

"It's late, maybe we had better go," he murmured. "Good thing it's some stupid holiday tomorrow, eh? We don't have classes."

"I'll call you, Elly," Honey promised as they got up. The lavender-haired girl would have stumbled if not for Zoro's arm snaking around her waist. He gulped and Sanji swept his date out the door, casting a meaningful glance back at Zoro as he did. One curly eyebrow raised.

"Go for it," he mouthed silently before the door closed. Zoro turned beet red.

"Why does everyone think I want to..." He looked at Elly clinging to him. One strap on her tank had slipped and he could see her cleavage from here when he peeked downwards as well as the lace on her bra. Okay, he wanted to, all right. Fair enough.

"Let's go too, Zoro," she said quietly.

"All right." He thought about it for a minute then scooped her up in his arms. Several couples nearby hooted rowdily but he ignored them as he strolled outside, one big shoulder banging the door open for them both. "You gonna be all right to hold on?"

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am," she joked teasingly. He blinked when she met his eyes with a clear, steady gaze. "Most of that was so that Sanji would relax."

"That ass!" The big man gritted his teeth and she snickered.

"Oh, I don't know," she murmured. "They just want us to be happy. That's not bad."

"Yeah, yeah." He reached his bike and stopped. Damn, he had to put her down. Zoro regretfully lowered her to the ground and dug out his keys. Both of them were flushed and sweaty from the bar so he tied his jacket around his waist and hefted her up behind him with just her top. "Sure you won't be cold?"

"I'll be fine," she murmured, face pressed against his thin shirt. He sighed and passed the spare helmet back to her. The ride back was smooth and fast. The vibrating seat between Elly's legs was causing her some discomfiture. The fluttering in her stomach was growing more pronounced and her heart was beating faster as they neared her home. Her thoughts spun out in a long string of 'what if's' that made her dizzy with delicious uncertainty. She could still feel his warm skin, tight and rough where the scar was, smell his musky scent in the bar. Elly tried to still her mind and held tight while he raced along. Before she knew it they were at her complex and she didn't even remember how they made it to her door. Everything was hazy and she could only hope he would try something, at least a little something. Zoro faced her as her back was to the door, his keys stuffed in a pocket of his jeans. His eyes were half-lidded in the dim light of the lamp above the apartment number. Little moths flickered around, attracted to the light in the otherwise dark corridor as she waved backwards.

"This is me."

"Hmm," he agreed. The night wind ruffled the short green bangs on his forehead.

"You have my number, right? So we can do this again?" Her heart turned over in her chest when he smiled broadly.

"Yeah, if you want."

"I had fun," she whispered.

"So did I." He placed a hand casually on one side of her and she looked up shyly, expecting his kiss. Zoro was almost a couple inches shy of being six foot and she was only five foot four, so he had to bend to meet her lips. He turned his head slightly to one side and kissed her softly, not pushing himself on her or anything. Halfway through the kiss she opened her eyes to see him calmly gazing at her and she blushed harder than she ever had before. He broke away gently but didn't move backwards. "Thanks."

"Zoro...?" Elly raised her hand involuntarily, not knowing what she was going to do but wanting to do it anyway. He glanced down and caught it in his own, raised it to his mouth.

"What." His lips brushed her palm, brow drawing down seriously. He placed her hand over his heart, where she could feel it beating as fast as her own. He didn't get a verbal answer. When Zoro shifted his head again she was standing on her toes to lift her face to his. Their mouths met instantly, this time both of them opening at the same time so they could feel each other's tongues. After awhile his big hands ran over her back to her jean-clad rear, groaning because she felt so good. Their were now firmly attached and the wild kissing was almost continuous. The electricity between them was a palpable thing; every time they touched or kissed anew the wonderful tingling would flare up. Elly was lightly massaging the back of his thick neck and he'd have sworn something like that couldn't feel as good as it did.

"Inside," she gasped between kisses, managing to fumble the key in the lock even while he nibbled at her neck. He could barely wait for them to reach the privacy of her tiny abode before his right hand slipped under her tank top and brushed the smooth skin of her belly. His hand felt like it was on fire; her skin so warm and trembling under his palm. He hoped she wouldn't stop him, he burned so hard he almost hurt with need to feel her. And then she let him cup a breast through the cup of her bra, whispering something under her breath when she did. Sounded like his name.

"Ahhhhh," he panted, growling with desire. "Haaa... yes." She was under his shirt again and it was better than before. Her hands were cool and danced across his belly, tracing his flat male nipples and lingering when he moaned.

"Here?" She pinched and pulled on the hardened flesh, causing him to choke. No one had ever done that before! He blushed but nodded, wondering if she would let him touch hers, too. His fingers nudged at the lace of her bra, tentative, asking permission. 

"Couch?" He gasped roughly. She nodded.

"Over here..." They spilled onto the tiny thing as one; the springs creaking under their weight. Zoro brushed her hair aside and began sucking on the pale skin below her ear.

"Oh!" Her hands clutched the back of his head. "Oh, my god." He paused but she literally purred, urging him on.

"Good?" His voice was muffled. He pulled back and lapped slowly at the ever-so-slightly stained skin. "You want a mark?"

"Oh, wow, yes," she rushed out in one great breath. "Do it." He chuckled and kissed her, sucking and even nipping when he saw she didn't protest until her moans were almost constant. Her milky skin blushed, then blossomed with color as he gradually bruised her neck. This was far above any collar she could wear to cover it, any necklace. There friends all knew they had a date tonight, so sporting a bright and daring hickey was synonymous to 'hey, we made out'. Zoro growled against her sweaty skin. He throbbed everywhere and he couldn't stop it. This was so fucking hot. He felt Elly's hands on his rear, running over the tight bottom and he coughed with lust. His ass was sensitive and if she dropped lower she would tickle between his legs. He began to pant raggedly, eyes seeking her own. Purple, velvet darkness, they had deepened in color as their petting had grown serious and he saw she wanted him. He suddenly felt protective; he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Crap, he was getting emotional!

"Hey," he husked. "Beautiful." It was all he could say. His voice trembled as he spoke, however, and it was such an honest, simple thing that she never doubted him. Her lips parted, her eyes shining. Zoro tensed, hitching in air in a great whooshing gasp. Her hand had squirmed through to his front and brushed the crotch of his jeans. He was rock hard, his member demanding attention and that gentle touch was enough to drive him crazy. He hissed and threw his head back, groaning. She went directly where he needed her to go, cupping his package and fondling him with what appeared to be no experience but enough enthusiasm to make up for that. Elly squeezed the firm, warm cloth and he wheezed cutely, squirming and licking at her neck. His mouth was wonderful, the nibbling and kissing sending shocks up and down her spine. His one hand gently hefted her breast, fingers exploring wherever he could. 

"Hey, handsome," she whispered, a faint smile on her lips. All he could think of was the pleasure. It was sweet, sweet release with her hands on his rigid flesh, rubbing him deliciously towards orgasm. Even though he still had his jeans on he was going to come fairly hard. Zoro closed his eyes and hung grimly onto either ends of the tiny couch, moaning and humming, calling her name as he peaked. Everything around him blotted out when he burst, the world ceasing to be for several long, pulsing moments.

"Oh, shit," he muttered when he came to. That was going to be disgusting to clean up, not to mention the fact that he didn't have any spare clothes with him. And she hadn't been taken care of. He raised an eyebrow and touched her belly suggestively.

"You can wash them before you go," she said quietly.

"Sure," he agreed, one finger tickling around her belly button. "But before then..."

"Zoro, wait..."

"No, there - see?"

"Oh. Oh _Zoro_."


	2. Making Out

The campus was barren in the middle of the day. Near lunch most of the Professors went off to take a break and so did the students. There were only a few clustered people gathered around as the big green-haired man and the slender blond strolled through the middle of the center.

"What did you want, ass?" Zoro squinted at his companion. Sanji had been wordless for a long time and that wasn't like him. Suddenly he pulled a handful of small packets out of his pocket and shoved them in the big man's hand.

"Here," he urged. "Take them."

"What the fuck!" Zoro shouted, drawing the attention of a group of chatting students nearby.

"For Christ's sake," the blond man groaned. He dragged the bigger man to one of the benches near the pond and pushed at his shoulders. "Sit! And quit shouting." The bigger man grumbled but when he saw the curious looks they were getting he quickly composed himself, sitting down on the cold concrete.

"Crap."

"You guys are the hot topic around," Sanji grinned. "You weren't interested in a lot of girls before and she kept turning down all the guys that wanted to date her. Now you got together and everyone's talking."

"Tell me about it." Zoro slung his bag to the ground. It fell with the heavy sound of books and clinking weights. He swore under his breath. "It's embarrassing sometimes."

"It didn't help that she turned up with that hickey the other day." He ducked, blond hair flying, as the other man swung at him. "Shit, man! C'mon, you knew people would see that. You wanted 'em to."

"Eh."

"I'm just saying," Sanji snorted. "Honey knows Elly's damn near in love with you and she's worried you might not know what to do about it when the time comes. Just say you'll wrap it up and we can forget we ever had this discussion. Geez."

"Is this what's gonna happen to me, too?" Zoro stuffed the condoms in one of his shirt pockets.

"Huh?"

"Do they always tell you what to do?"

"Women? Yeah," Sanji agreed. "Trust me, it's better than yelling for hours. And it's usually a small thing." Zoro squinted at him, trying hard not to blush. Sanji caught the look and nodded. "Yeah, we have. Why the hell you think I had those?"

"Hey - what'd you bring for lunch today?!" An exuberant young man was running up, dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and cut-offs. He bounced onto the bench and peered down at them.

"Screw off, ballerina," Sanji snickered. The messy-haired newcomer frowned and whapped him on the back.

"It's acrobatics, and I get to play in some weird music thing with the Advanced Theater class."

"What?" Zoro snapped his head up. "Luffy, what the hell're you talking about?"

"That's right, that's what Elly's taking, isn't it." Sanji tilted his head to one side. A koi splashed about in the pool behind them, snapping at something on the surface of the water.

"Are you two really going out? She showed up with this biiiiiiiig mark on her neck and..." Luffy crowed with delight when Zoro blushed violently. "Ooooh, did you get to second or third?" He sprang backwards quickly when the green haired young man leaped at him.

"You son of a ...!"

"Don't hit me!" Luffy was laughing hysterically. A limber man, he had bent himself almost backwards to avoid the blow. They always teased him about being a 'ballerina' because the acrobat team had to wear tights sometimes for practice. But no one could touch him in a fight and his thin, whipcord body belied his massive strength. He was one of the only guys on campus besides Sanji that might be able to give Zoro a run for his money in an actual fight. There were some people that were disappointed they were all friends because of this.

"What time is it?" Zoro asked suddenly. Sanji shook his suit jacket sleeve back a little and consulted his silver-link watch.

"It's almost 5, man."

"Shit. I have to go pick her up." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his back, bicep flexing so hard the shirt fabric twitched. "We'll forget about it," he told Sanji firmly as he ran off towards the Fine Arts building. He ignored the catcalls from behind him, giving his friends the finger as he ran full pelt through clumps of laughing young adults. He was fast; he got there in a few minutes and wasn't winded at all. He banged open the huge stage doors where the classes practiced after sessions.

"Cat? You in here?"

"Zoro!" A warm, lavender-smelling body slammed into him from the side and he whuffed air out his mouth in a rush. He instinctively placed an arm around her side, squeezing lightly. She sounded happy. Good.

"Hey, watch it." He looked down and sure enough Elly was grinning from ear to ear. She wore a soft white sleeveless top and jeans today that were at least one size too small. He blinked, started to blush when he realized he'd been checking her out and looked around guiltily.

"No one's here, shy guy," his girlfriend snickered. She gasped and then giggled against his neck as his fingers wandered.

"Don't," she warned. "Or I'll manhandle your earrings."

"Promise?" Zoro grinned and tickled her ribs lightly. His girlfriend burst into fits of laughter, trying to hold it in but unable. She squirmed around in his lap until he really had to stop. Her wiggling was exciting him too much. As soon as he stopped she wiped the tears from her eyes and nipped his earlobe. "Hey!"

"No way, this is fair game now."

"Cat..." He warned, his voice growing thick with arousal. She didn't pay attention and kept tugging on the piercings until he growled. She laughed and he kissed her hungrily, hands squeezing her jean-clad bottom.

"Get a room!" A somewhat familiar voice suddenly yelled out of the shadows. Elly and Zoro jumped guiltily apart in time to see a thin shadow leap out from behind the curtain.

"What the hell!" Zoro snarled. He hated being interrupted but what was worse was that he hated being embarrassed even more. His face had immediately flushed scarlet and he growled irritably. "You don't have to watch."

"But you're smearing your genetic codes around where we have to have class. So disgusting." Elly knew that mocking tone. She closed her eyes.

"Clubba," she groaned. Her friend grinned toothily at her, left eye twitching. One skinny arm shot forward and he hauled himself up on a plastic chair that was placed in the middle of the stage. Dark hair flopped into his eyes and he pushed it back with the palm of his hand. Something shiny was clenched in his fist.

"I thought we were alone," Zoro grumbled. "Get over here, frogface!"

"The hell I will, when I have this!" He brandished a cell phone high in the air, pushing the chair back with one foot so it rested on a single leg. "Check out my YouTube tonight, kiddies! The hottest new couple making out like feverish rabbits... " he yelped and fell backwards as the bigger man slammed a foot on the polished wooden floor, shaking it hard enough to dislodge him from his crooked chair. "Holy crap!"

"You do that and I'll make sure you lose those pointy teeth you're so proud of." He looked so menacing that Clubba stepped back but Elly heard the rumble in Zoro's chest. He was trying not to laugh.

"We have to go," she said and began to fidget. "It's going to rain soon and your bike isn't built with a roof." Thunder rumbled ominously in the background as if to warn them and Zoro nodded.

"Later, Frogface," he said amiably, picked his girl up and walked out the door. Clubba was left lying on the floor with a dazed expression. He stared at his cell and grinned evilly.

"Aw, rain!" It was starting to drip from the sky above when they got outside. Elly threw her hands above her head to no avail.

"It's only a little," Zoro grinned. "We'll go to my apartment instead though. I'm not far away. "

"Really?" She leaned against his back as they saddled up. Minutes later they had poured into his tiny apartment and were instantly stumbling for the bedroom, unashamed of their desires. His bed creaked with the added weight for some time until Zoro gasped for air. He leaned back and wiped the sweat from his brow with the handkerchief he had laid aside, the one he usually wore under his helmet when he was out riding.

"That asshole cook talked to me today," he husked. She began running her fingers idly up and down his chest, making it hard for him to think. A strand of purple hair had fallen free of a popped barrette and was deliciously tempting him as it lay against her pale neck. He finally reached forward and toyed with it as she spoke.

"Mmmn," Elly sighed. "What'd he want? Honey talked to me the other night about ...sex." She faltered a little but went on. "Did she wheedle him into doing the same thing to you?"

"Ah..."

"I bet she did." She giggled faintly.

"Uh."

"Women are more open than guys about that sort of thing." She looked at him calmly. "But we haven't done anything yet. We're safe until we cross the line." Zoro choked a little on that.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?" His face had broken out into another huge blush.

"No, you're not." She laid her head on his chest and sighed, deeper this time. They were quiet for awhile as she listened to his heart beat. He stroked her hair and waited. They'd been together long enough for him to know she hadn't said everything that was on her mind yet. "Why does everyone keep telling me we're going too fast? They all think we've... you know." He visibly relaxed. Thank god, he'd still thought she was upset with him for some reason.

"Idiots," he dismissed with a snort. "If someone's really bothering you about it, tell me." His face hardened. "They won't bother you anymore."

"Zoro."

"I mean it!" He mouthed her neck, hissing with anger. "They're upsetting you. No one is allowed to upset you." The gentle mouthings became kisses and licks that he punctuated his argument with. "I want," he rumbled, "you happy." Pause. A little nibble on her wildly beating pulse. "That's it."

"It's not killing you to wait?"

"Graaagh!" He broke apart and rolled halfway off the bed, his head dangling inches from the floor. His muscled torso flexed, holding him in place so he didn't slip. Zoro flailed his arms in a display meant for her alone. "I'm dying, it hurts so bad. I have to have sex. Right now." He snapped upright so quickly that she shrieked startled laughter. "Isn't that what the guys all say?"

"Doesn't hurt, hmm? Brave boy?" She snickered as he pouted, lip thrusting out and eyes half-lidded with mock anger.

"Don't fuck around, woman." His lip twitched and he turned his head. Elly laughed louder and playfully touched the bulge in his boxer shorts. "Hey ...not what I meant, but ah," he squirmed around until he was all the way back on the bed again, "yeah. Oh, yeah." He closed his eyes, murmuring under his breath while she slipped his stiffening penis out from his underwear. She ran a finger along the tip, patting at the hole in the soft head and smiling when he shifted under her caress. He liked soft, gentle touches - interesting for someone that was regarded as being rough and crude to many people. She fondled him rather than stroked, relishing the feel of his smooth, warm skin before it got flushed and sticky. She loved every part of this man and it showed. Elly looked down quickly when something brushed her free hand but it was only his. He curled his fingers around hers and sighed.

"Okay?" She asked softly. He smiled, eyes still closed. A lot of the ladies that admired him around campus thought he would be a wild lover, someone that would bruise and hurt without caring. Some were excited about the prospect and he'd always had admirers. The big man hadn't looked aside then and certainly not since. Elly remembered when a gang of girls from one of her classes had been asking questions, wondering how she could be so tough. But she didn't need to be. Her fingers gripped him very lightly, tickling above and rubbing underneath. After a short while her hand was slicked with his personal lubricant, more than she had seen since they had been fooling around. He was excited, his breathing also harsher and louder then she had heard him yet. Maybe it had something to do with their discussions. Maybe it was just the wash of rain on the windows and the distant thunder adding a romantic setting to their play. Zoro swallowed hard and whispered from where his head rested on the pillow. Short green hairs had strayed and now decorated the white cotton in various areas from his movements.

"I'm..." He shivered and wrenched, hand tightening around her own. Elly gave him a final stroke then quickly whipped the small washcloth they had placed nearby around his trembling manhood. He grunted agreement one moment before growling, his hand taking over to catch his seed as it spouted. She leaned back, watching his face tense and his jawline tighten. She wanted to kiss it and when his shoulders finally sagged with release she did, smiling when he chuckled. "Yeah."

"'Yeah' what, mister?"

"I agree." Zoro placed the cloth in the hamper that stood near the bed and rolled over on top of her.

"Hmmm?" Her wide eyes shone with utter sincerity. "Honestly, sometimes I never know what you're talking ab-" He placed a hand across her mouth and shook his head.

"Quiet, pretty." When he removed his palm she was too shocked to say anything and he kissed her lingeringly in silence for a few minutes. His warm, solid body on hers was causing the usual reaction. Her belly was on fire, heart pounding and muscles quivering with expectation. And he didn't stop kissing her, dominating her mouth with soft lips and tongue. Zoro's scent was everywhere, the smell of clean sweat from his exertions and the muskier undertone of his sex making her weaker than she already was. She couldn't believe he'd said that. They'd been dating for several months now and she still couldn't catch her breath if he complimented her since he rarely did.

Warm hands were unbuttoning her jeans and tugging gently to remove them. She lifted her torso off the bed to help and they were soon on the floor next to his clothing. He still wore his boxers but he'd tucked himself back inside the flap so when he rested against her below they weren't skin to skin.

"I wonder what it's like," she murmured drowsily as he nuzzled her neck, hands busy below.

"What it's like?" His teeth closed on her earlobe and she grinned. "I don't ask the guys. Don't you ask what's-her-name, Honey?"

"Zoro!" He snickered and kissed her mouth.

"How do you think the pervert had condoms to give me?"

"Shit," Elly bit her lip. "I just thought ... okay, okay, I knew they had sex. I never thought I'd be talking to you about it, though." A loud crack of thunder caused her to jump forward into his arms instead of resting quietly on the bed. Zoro chuckled and rolled backwards in a sitting position so she ended up facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"We won't."

"Won't what?"

"Have sex." He laughed at her wide lavender eyes, so stunned she didn't even look hurt. "That's not right." He blinked lazily, sure of this fact and calmly stating what appeared to him to be obvious. When she bit her lower lip he noticed and shook his head.

"But!"

"It's just a wrong word." He groped around, trying to say what he meant. "With you it has to be more..." He stopped talking for a moment to kiss her, a serious kind of kiss that finished his sentence for him. As he touched her through her bra she moved against him suggestively and he whistled with pleasure. Elly squeezed her legs around him and he dropped his face to her chest, panting.

"Zoro," she whispered raggedly. Her cheeks were stained pink, a nice contrast to her pale skin.

"We have to stop," he swallowed hard, gulping. "I do. Minute. Just a minute." He tried to back away but she wrapped her arms around his neck with a strength that surprised him. Her mouth found his and this time she was aggressive, stabbing her tongue past his lips with a ferocity that caused his neck to start to burn. His face flaming, the blush spreading down his throat to his upper body he tried to speak but she was determined. Zoro gave in, kissing hard and groaning when her hands trailed down his neck to his shoulder blades. He tried to shake the ticklish chill but she didn't stop those light caresses, brushing his back with her fingertips. The big man slowly reached around and placed a hand on the hem of her tank top, lifting with a questioning look on his face. They'd never gotten completely naked before and it had been a sort of rule between them. One half of their bodies always stayed clothed if only partially. Now he was only in his underwear and if he took her top and bra off, she would only have her panties. His breathing sped up when she lifted her arms above her head.

What had he done, what had he said? He didn't know or even care soon because they were writhing against one another, almost completely nude and moaning softly. The rain pattered harder on the windowpane and thunder boomed, drowning out their soft cries. The little bedroom was dimly lit by the flashes of lighting that followed each rumble and crack. Although he'd come once already, Zoro's body was eager for more and he took liberties he had only dreamed of, rubbing his stiff member along her thigh and curling his toes into the bedsheets at the feeling. Her breasts were free and he handled them gently, carefully pulling at the stiff nipples in the way he knew she liked. Her hands wandered over his powerful back, eyes dreamy as she stroked the heated skin. When he leaned forward to place his mouth on her breast she cried out, her nails digging into his flesh. Zoro's body tensed and a wave of desire hit him so hard he saw spots. When he moved he had placed his lower body directly on hers. Their groins were firmly pressed together through their underwear for the first time, his rigid erection nudging insistently between her thighs.

"N- not yet, not yet." He drew his head back, blinking at her voice. "Keep yours on?" Elly's eyes were moist with unshed tears. Tiny liquid beads had welled up at the corners. Zoro nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His hand dropped down her side, fingers catching in the elastic of her panties. They ran along the skin under the band, his dark eyes never leaving her own. It was only when she smiled at him and wiped her tears that he slipped them down. She lifted a leg and kicked them awkwardly off, laughing at her clumsiness. She could laugh but he still couldn't talk, his throat felt like it was completely closed off. He stared at her body, forgetting to breathe for a long while until he had to gasp for air. Elly laughed louder and ran her palms along the soft fabric of his boxers. Zoro blushed darker for a moment and pressed himself on her lower body. Elly gasped raggedly, the feeling of his safely clothed erection right on the spot where she wanted him to be. But not yet. Just a touch, the cloth rubbing - dragging -- on her wet body. Her arms curled tightly around his big neck and he blinked down at her questioningly.

"Cat?"

"Don't stop," she gasped quickly. "Don't ...oh god, right there, Zoro." Her face twisted with passion and he swallowed hard.

"Uh, Cat, if I _don't_ stop we're gonna have a problem." He grit his teeth when she whined softly, shivering all over and obviously in the final throes of passion. The fabric of his boxers was stained wet across his member, molding it to his body and showing his second erection plainly. He shifted when she stopped moving and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We shouldn't do this too much."

"I know," she panted, holding him close. 

"Good, though." He coughed and nipped at her neck playfully. Ignoring his discomfort below he looked over, out the tiny window. "I think it stopped raining. You wanna get cleaned up and go out?"

"If you do, yes." Elly smiled when he picked her up and stepped around to the bathroom. He was open about everything around her and was soon trying to aim his still-erect penis at the toilet while she washed up a bit and pulled her clothing back on. She chuckled at his grimace and he snorted. They'd had this discussion already and it was a comfortable joke that made them feel closer in that special way. Soon they would be ready for a fun date and they'd probably end right back up here for the night.

Now, though, everything was calm and quiet and perfect, the way it should be.


	3. Sexual Bets

"So how did you get this scar?" She traced a finger along the rippling tissue on his chest and he grinned down at her.

"It's a stupid story, that's why."

"Humor me." Elly crawled up on him until she was straddling the big man's torso. His grin grew wider and he blushed a little.

"You know why I wear leather when it's hot? On the bike?"

"No. I just thought it was because you liked leather." She paused, a twinkle in her eye. "And it makes you look badass." Zoro snickered and caught her hand in one easy snatch. His fingers curled around her wrist and he drew her palm close for a kiss, staring into her eyes the whole time with that mesmerizing glare he had.

"Nmm, cut it out. I'm not going to be distracted this time."

"Is that a challenge?" He licked slowly and she laughed again, shaking her head.

"No! I know better than to get you started."

"Fnf." He let her hand go and she stroked his chin lightly. "I wear the leather so I don't get scraped up if I fall off."

"Has that happened often?"

"Enough." He shrugged. "I had to crash once to avoid hitting some jackass that stopped for no reason. There was a nail in the road or something and it ripped me pretty well open." He snorted. "I had to have a whole series of tetanus shots... oi, the hell? No, don't stop," he rumbled faintly when she paused in the middle of unbuttoning his fly.

"I just want to see if you have more."

"Lots," he chuckled. "Ankles, legs, all over. Don't you know most of them by now?"

"Yeah, but I want to really look at them this time."

"Ngh, don't let me stop you." He sighed with relief when she stripped his pants off. "Here." Elly smiled widely as he obligingly pushed his boxers down.

"I said I was looking," she stressed as his fully erect member bounced into view.

"Not my fault." He shrugged to indicate his helplessness. "Stop being so fucking hot." He leaned back comfortably on his elbows as her fingers smoothed the rough skin on his thighs. "If you're gonna keep touching me like that you won't have to deal with it for long."

"Seriously?"

"Try it," he snickered. "Just don't blame me if you get splashed."

"Oh gross, Zoro..." She got cut off when he took her face in two big, warm hands, bending over to kiss her. He deepened the kiss outrageously, holding her in place so she couldn't move away if she wanted to. When he broke the kiss he slid his tongue slowly out from her mouth, lazily regarding her flushed features and ignoring the bead of saliva on his chin. He licked his lips and dropped his hands, moving back to prop himself up again. 

"Count them," he told her quietly. "If I can't hold out for the entire time your hands are on me, I'll do something special for you."

"How special?" She could barely whisper. His eyes were on her, his dark, dark eyes... so serious, so full of sexual promise.

"You'll never forget it."

"You mean that, don't you."

"I always mean what I say." He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled fiercely.

"Wait," Elly said suspiciously before they clasped hands on it. "This isn't some joke of yours, marimo, is it?" Zoro grasped her hand in his and pulled her over his body. She yelped but didn't protest when he placed his forehead on hers and stared intensely in her face.

"I will make you pant and scream and shake," he growled in his dangerous tone of voice he reserved for training, the one that was the most determined and deadly. Her face darkened in a massive blush.

"Zoro!"

"Sexual bet," he rumbled in a challenging tone. "If I do hold out the entire time, we make love." She drew in a sharp intake of breath. They'd never had sex before. "Agreed?"

"Oh, Zoro..."

"You can back out if you like," he added with a cocky grin.

"You ass! I won't do that." She took a deep breath. "You're mine, I saw how much you liked my hands on you. Agreed."

"Good," he purred softly. "You can start whenever." His eyes slipped shut when she lightly stroked the most prominent scar again, tracing it down his chest.

"This one's my favorite anyway," she murmured. "It's just damned sexy."

"Hnn." He sighed when she rolled her fingers off his waist and perused his midsection.

"Nothing? Ah, well... here..." Fingertips grazed his skin above his navel. He shivered but said nothing. "I think this is one. And here, how did you manage this!" Trailing back up his flesh she moved slowly to his neck and caressed the tanned flesh everywhere with careful strokes. She even brushed his lips and eyelids with her palms as she sought any irregularities on his body.

"Don't think I have any there," he gruffly informed her as she toyed with his earlobe. "No cheating by screwing with my earrings." Elly chuckled and nodded agreement. 

"What about your arms. I know I've seen them here." She heard a muffled exclamation as she rubbed his thick bicep and pressed onward. She needed to win this, didn't she?

"Yeah." Zoro sounded strangely subdued. His erection hadn't abated and the tip of his thick member was slick with a thin coat of lubricant, proof that her teasing was getting to him. But not fast enough. "I have more on my legs."

"Wait, I said whole body."

"Hunh?"

"Flip over." There was a stunned silence and then he groaned.

"Crap!"

"That's right, love," she cooed wickedly. "Turn around and let me see if you have any scars on your backside. You promised." Muttering darkly that she would regret fucking around with him he flexed one of his massive arms and flipped over in one smooth move.

"Happy?"

"Yes!" She ran her hands rapidly down his back to his rear but was disappointed to find no scarring. Of course, she thought. Why would he have scars on his back? It wouldn't seem right. Her hands idly caressed the smooth, paler skin of his rear and he jumped. It was just a tiny movement but she was tuned to his emotions and she read his sudden nervousness in the way he tensed under her touches. She heard him swallow when she dipped lower and then cough, choking underneath her.

"I'm not going to have scars there!"

"Really?" She hefted his balls and gently squeezed, feeling their texture. Zoro's rough panting was music to her ears. "All right, then, I'll just go here..." Tickling his thighs, then digging her nails in a little as she went. Now he was growling, hips bucking involuntarily into the mattress. But she only had his legs left!

"Get it over with," he snarled impatiently. "Don't stop."

"Scared of losing now, are we?"

"You'll see," he snapped. His anger wasn't real but a means to hold himself in check. She knew it would mean a very serious session when she was finished with her examination, though, and she began to tremble as she perused his lightly stubbled legs.

"Oh, well." She traced the scars on his ankles - the last ones -- and then sat up. "I lost, didn't I?" The green-haired young man glanced sourly back over his shoulder and rolled over to face her. He had a dark blush staining his cheeks and a sticky patch of semen dripping from his abdomen.

"No," he said matter-of-factly. "You didn't." Elly stared incredulously at this evidence of her prowess - startled by it, even.

"Oh, wow," she murmured. "Wait..." Her expressive eyes paled when she realized what this meant. It was too late. Zoro had flung himself upon her, hands whipping out to catch her wrists and pin her down to the far end of the bed.

"You win," he whispered. "Want to know what you get?" He hadn't bothered to clean himself off and his embrace slicked her middle with his seed. She shook her head numbly, purple side locks of hair splaying out on the rumpled sheets. He smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips, so gentle she barely felt it.

"You're taking this well. Have you ever lost a bet before?"

"Only to you." He lapped at her lower lip and she shivered. "I'll lose everything to you. Doesn't matter."

"Oh." She tried to kiss him back but he moved away as if shy. This ploy both confused and excited her. "Zoro?"

"I said everything." He moved back and flicked his eyes open, staring at her penetratingly. "Thanks to our bet you can have everything but one thing tonight." His hands grasped her and pulled her close, rolling backwards on the bed so she lay on top of him.

"One?" Dazed, she looked around the room. He was hypnotizing her with his expressive voice and she never cared to fight it. Elly dreamily let her boyfriend woo her softly to him, enjoying every second of it. He never spoke like this. It was nothing short of amazing.

"One," he agreed. "No sex. But you can have everything else now."

"What? I don't..."

"I love you." He spoke with his eyes cast down again. She saw why when she ducked her head and her entire body locked up. Her tongue felt furry in her mouth, her heart bashed itself crazily against her ribcage.

"Oh," she said again in a faint little voice. "You said..."

"No one ever touched me like that before." He wiped angrily at his wet eyes with the back of his hand. "We're not just fucking around."

"We're not," she agreed, her eyes misty as well. Her hands trembling, she clung to him and he hugged her tight. In due course he rolled her over, caressed and kissed her to orgasm as well but in reality it wasn't the best part of the night. She would always remember the first time he told her he loved her more than the playful loving afterward, good as it was.


End file.
